


The Drums Reacted

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series about when the Doctor is in the middle of a sandstorm and the Master is found smack dab in the middle of it. Now the Doctor can really help, if the Master will let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Drums Anticipated

**Author's Note:**

> A series dedicated to all the Doctor/Master readers and writers! Like srs. ;D idk why I just wanted the Doctor to be 10 idk why. I really really wanted him too. OO I KNOW. In this universe, the Doctor doesn't regenerate but maybe still meets Amy? ;P I'll try. I'll add characters, etc. as it goes along. I tried editing italics in but the commands are buggy :l so any ** should be italics.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: The first chapter. <br /><br />The Doctor finds an unexpected, terrifying guest.  


* * *

The Doctor's first reaction to it was horror. Then realization. Then sadness. Then bravery.   
~~~~  
It was the glint that caught his eye. As he turned his head and walked cautiously towards it, it blinked. He looked down upon it and realized in horror that it was no it, It was a he, Half buried in the sand storm. He began to dig him out when he hissed. He hissed and hissed. Then, he pushed away as far as he could, which wasn't that far. He dug and dug, ignoring the sand burning his eyes and the figure hissing and writhing away from him. Soon, he was out. He wrapped his arms around him and picked him up, cradling him. He noticed how he flinched away and hissed, but softer this time. He clawed weakly as reflex for protection. But the protection was the exact thing he was clawing at. 

His eyes were bleached gray blue. His hair was blotchy and bleached even a brighter blonde. He was noticeably skinnier, much skinnier, than before. His clothes were almost rags and through most of the holes were poorly healed wounds. Bruises, cuts, scars. Why didn't he just regenerate? It wasn't his last regeneration. His ribs and hip bones jutted out profusely. He shuddered and twitched in his grasp. His hearts were barely beating. As soon as he noticed one heart wasn't working, he started to run.   
~~~~  
The Master cried out when the Doctor lay him on the TARDIS medi bay bed. The Doctor whispered soothing words in an almost dead language. He sat next to his best enemy and cradled him fondly.

"I'm here now. Rest, rest."

That sent him off the edge. The Master roared and with all his strength pushed the Doctor away. He scrambled off the bed and stumbled over to the door. The Doctor quickly grabbed a needle and fragilely pushed it into the Master's neck. His movement ceased and he crumpled into the Doctor's arms. The Doctor carried him back to the med bed and kissed him on the forehead.   
~~~~  
 The Master awoke with a start. He breathed heavily and looked around. 

*Its a TARDIS in a TARDIS, in a TARDIS. No no. No. He's here he can smell me can't let him take me he'll lock me up nonono-*

The Master sat up and grabbed at what was left of his hair. 

*Go away!*

The drums pounded madly in his head. They had no pity and continued louder and louder. The Master stood cautiously and shuffled over to the door. He tugged at the door knob to find it locked. 

"No...", The Master cried, "NO! You can't leave me here with the noise! You can't lock me away! No no no!" He screamed into the air. He grabbed at his hair and crumpled to the floor. 

"Let me out!"

He banged his fists against the door for several minutes until his hands were bloody and full of blisters and splinters. 

"Let me out!"

He banged his head against the door. It was no use. What was this? He was, crying. 

*No I'm not crying. No-*

He cried out and flung his body at the door with all his might. 

*Crack*

His left arm bent in an un orderly fashion. He stared at his arm beginning to bleed heavily. He tilted his head as if confused.   
~~~~  
The ruckus woke the Doctor from his shallow sleep in the main console room. According to the scans, the Master was close to the door. Very close. He bolted down the corridors zig zagging hurriedly until he got to the Master's room. He unlocked and opened the door to find the Master watching his arm bleed gallons per second. The Doctor gasped and grabbed a roll of gauze. He quickly wrapped the Master's arm up. The Master didn't even seem to notice him. The Doctor quickly guided the Master to the bed and immediately sedated him. Then began to give him all kinds of medicine. Maybe if he slipped a little regeneration energy in there...  
~~~~  
The Doctor runs a hand through his tawny hair and tugged at his tie reflexively. So many things to process. So many thoughts. But. He was alive. And he loved him. He always would. He sighed and rose from the chair he was in and walked down a couple corridors. He was waiting for the labs to be processed of the Master. To see what else was wrong with him. To fix him.   
~~~~  
*Beep*

The Master opened his eyes. 

*Beep*

Was he dead? No. It was still the med bay. 

*Beep*

Life support? Life support....

*Beep*

*Life support?! Life support?!?!*

"Life support?!?!?!" He roared. 

He pulled the IVs out and growled deeply. The alarm sounded. He waited patiently for the Doctor to return, so he could carry out his plan.   
~~~~  
The Doctor nearly kicked the door in to have the Master grab him by the neck, wrapping his arms tightly around it. The Doctor, taken aback, was thrown to the floor, hacking. 

"Don't lock me up. You know what I can Do. I'll do it. I will!"

The Master wrapped his fingers around the Doctor's neck, and squeezed. The Doctor coughed and hacked. He pulled at the hands slowly chocking he life out of him.  

"Master.."

The Master hissed and squeezed, harder, harder, then he let go. The Doctor immediately began a coughing fit. The Master, on the other hand, sat back and watched, curiously. 

"Why?"

The Doctor was shocked by such a vague question. 

"Why...Do you have to be the hero?"

The Doctor looked up at the Master. 

"Why, Why am I always...forgotten."

He curled his hands Into fists and kicked the Doctor in the stomach. Again and again. He kneeled by the Doctor and grabbed a fistful of hair in his hand and tugged upward so the Doctor was looking directly into his eyes, blood trickled down his chin. The Master placed his other free hand on the Doctor's chin, using his fingers to poke at the blood drops. 

"Master..."

The Master growled and threw the Doctor into the nearby wall. The Doctor curled into a ball. The Master watched him. Waiting. Waiting. 

"Master, please-"

The Master glided over to the Doctor and placed his hands on his Chest. 

"Words have no meaning."

And pushed, pushed, pushed,*Crack*. The Doctor yelped and slumped to the floor. Two of his ribs had shattered in the brutal attack. 

"You...You can't keep me!"

The Master kicked and punched at the Doctor.   
   
"I am the Master!"

Again and again. 

"I am the...-"

He stopped and looked down at the Doctor. The Doctor coughed and wiped the blood from his lips with his sleeve. The Master held the Doctor's chin again. 

"I am the Master. And I am so _hungry."_  
~~~~

* * *

Thanks for the read! Or skipping to the end to read the end notes for some reason. Or to check for a next button. THERE WILL BE. It's a series, after all.  



	2. The Drums Prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In where the Doctor finds the Master in his bedroom with the drums destroying his mind.

  
Author's note: In where the Doctor finds the Master in his bedroom with the drums destroying his mind.  


* * *

It had been a couple weeks after the attack. The Master never talked to him, just watched him. He ate and bathed, but never spoke. He read and walked, but never spoke.  But one day...

"Master, I have your morning tea-"

The Doctor stopped in his tracks when he saw the Master curled on the bed clawing at his head. He had learned to stay away when this happened. But, it looked so bad. The Doctor placed the tea on the bedside table and took a step towards the Master. The Master hissed and shrunk away, pawing at the Doctor weakly. The Doctor crawled next to him and stroked his bleach blonde hair. The Master growled and scratched at the Doctor's arms. Soon, the Doctor was cradling the Master in his arms. The Master whimpered (whimpered?!) and tried to fight the urge to snuggle into his warm grasp. But soon, he was fast asleep, quietly snoring into the Doctor's chest.   
~~~~  
The Master awoke. The first thing he saw was the Doctor, sleeping soundly, still cradling him, which annoyed him. At first, he thought maybe he could push the Doctor away, but his arms were tight against his body in his grasp. Then, he thought, maybe he could scream at him to let him go. No, to easy. 

*The Doctor must be enjoying that dream, eh?*

The Master twitched because of the erection that ground into his hip. The Master tried to push away, but ended up rubbing against it, making the Doctor whimper in his sleep. 

"Oh just get the fuck up."

The Master sighed as the Doctor jolted awake, horrified to find him still cradling the Master tightly. The Master really wanted to nag him of the erection that he had, but he decided to keep that for another time. 

"Where's my morning tea?"  
~~~~  
The Doctor yelped and crumpled to the floor. The Master shocked him with bolt after bolt of Artron energy. 

"Never!"

The Master shouted over the Doctor's cries. 

"I would never!"

*Shock*

"Ever."

The Master wheezed and shot one more strong bolt at the Doctor, then, he passed out cold. The Doctor crawled weakly over to him and pulled himself up, Then pulled the Master onto the bed. 

"Master..."

The Doctor placed a shaky finger on the Master's temple and reached into his mind. A millisecond after, the Master grabbed his hand and slammed it to the side of him. 

"What the fuck Do you think your doing?!" he said weakly. 

Instead of punishing the Doctor like he normally would, the Master pushed the Doctor to the bed and got up shakily. Soon, he was out the door.   
~~~~

* * *

Thanks for TEH read. Or skipping to the end to read the end notes for some reason. Or to find the next button. Up there^


	3. The Drums Practiced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In where the Doctor consults his old buddy to find a place for the Master. <br /><br />TEH SLASHIES BEGINS. (Light Porn)

  
Author's note: In where the Doctor consults his old buddy to find a place for the Master. <br /><br />TEH SLASHIES BEGINS. (Light Porn)  


* * *

*What have I done wrong? I've taken care of him, I've fed him, I've...pleasured him. But he still pushes me away. But, I want to be friends again. More than friends. More than enemies.*  
~~~~  
The Doctor placed down a plate of steak, baked beans, ribs, and a large coke. 

*Diet coke* the Master noted after taking a swig from it. 

He never said a word. No thanks, no Insults. Nothing. The Doctor wanted a reaction, but he was always disappointed. He sighed and turned to fix up his own dinner. He knew the Master couldn't stay with him for much longer. He had to talk to someone.   
~~~~  
"Just, hear me out. I...need help...finding a new place for my friend."

"But why ask me?"

The Doctor scratched his neck awkwardly. 

"Well, you see..."

"Doctor..."

The Doctor avoided his gaze. 

"Doctor. Look me in the eyes and tell me who it is."

The Doctor fidgeted uncomfortably. 

"The M...."

"What?"

"Mssr...."

"I can't understand you."

"Its really not important. I just need help finding him a new place."

"No."

Jack's answer baffled the Doctor. 

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because," he stopped a waiter and asked for a Mangotini, "You won't tell me who she is."

"He."

"Right. But-"

"Just- will you help me or not?"

The Doctor pleaded with his big puppy dog eyes. 

"Only if you tell me who he is."

"How about no."

"Doctor, I won't help you otherwise."

"Just, trust me."  
~~~~  
Jack cautiously walked into the console room right after the Doctor. 

"So, where's your friend?"

"He should be here somewhere..."

At this moment, the both heard crashes coming from the kitchen. The Doctor jolts down the corridor. 

*Knives! There are knives! He'd forgotten, he trusted the Master! Stupid stupid!*

He stopped dead in his tracks at the kitchen door. The Master had a knife, but, not for stabbing the Doctor with, for cutting the purple cake in the center of the table. The Master smiled and turned to him. 

"Happy Anniversary."  
~~~~  
The Doctor should have known better. Not their anniversary, the Gallifrey anniversary. The Master had made the cake just to mock him. 

"A hundred years ago, you destroyed Gallifrey. Watched it burned. Watched it crumble. I know you smiled. Don't deny it. And you left. Ran. Like a coward. Still a coward. So, this is for that. Tada!"

Placed dead center of the cake had the words in sloppy Gallifreyan, "Happy Gallifrey Day." The Doctor crumpled to the floor, devastated. Jack cautiously jogged Into the room To assist the Doctor. The Master smiled towards Jack. 

"Here to enjoy the cake?"  
~~~~  
"How could you let the Master back in, after what he did back then?!"

"He's, changed."

"No, he hasn't."

The Master was now in his room, locked in. With a surveillance camera, of course. 

"No, something else happened."

"Yeah, I know."

"..."

"I'm not human and I assume he set it to human."

"..."

"Think about it. Isn't that your fetish fantasy Doctor? Over a billion Masters?"

"Oi."

Jack chuckled and turned over to the monitor surveying the Master's room. As soon as he saw the screen, he practically died. (Literally.)

"Doctor, you may want to come here and see this."  
~~~~  
The Master had just been locked in his room. He didn't mind. He didn't have much to Do... Except. Fantasize. Or knock stuff around. Maybe punch a wall, why not. But he was still quite weak, though he would rather have a snake slowly eat him morsel by delicious morsel than tell anyone that. 

*Oo~ I haven't done this in a while though.*

The Master smiled slyly and slid his trousers off, instead of unzipping, because it would make a better view for his viewers.   
~~~~  
Jack turned away. 

"Oh god- it's  imbedded in my mind forever."

The Doctor, on the other hand, couldn't look away. He know he shouldn't, but he missed it. The days on the Valiant. Being dominated. The Master. He'd realized he'd been staring much longer than necessary. 

"Doctor!" Jack called for the 12th time. 

The Doctor snapped out of his trance and glanced at Jack lazily. 

"Doctor? Doctor!"

"What what?"

"I'll never understand Timelords."

"Hm?"

The Doctor pushed the console Monitor to the side. 

"Nothing. I'll be right back, I need A drink after that."

Jack sauntered out of the console room. After a couple minutes, the Doctor turned the monitor back so it was facing the chair and sat down. The Master was still doing it. Slowly, as if he was waiting. Patiently, as if he was holding back. Silently, as if to provoke. The Doctor quietly slid his hand into his trousers. He hadn't realized how uncomfortably hard he'd been. He stroked himself lightly. The Master smirked and quickened his pace, as if he knew. He tilted his head back and moaned. No, the Doctor wanted to see his face, but he couldn't. Maybe if he... The Doctor stroked himself faster, faster, pushing his trousers away to reveal his long hard length. He wrapped his fingers around himself tightly and tugged. He whimpered. The Master, on the screen, appeared to be breathing faster and erratically moving his hand. The Doctor wouldn't let him be first. The Doctor quickened in the escalating "Wank wars". The Master looked up and opened his mouth wide. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly. The Doctor did the same, but quieter so not to trigger the Ex time agent. The Doctor came in exact synchrony with the Master, both spasming in the glorious aftershock. The Master looked up and snickered into the camera lens, right at the Doctor. The Doctor quickly buttoned up his trousers and licked and wiped his fingers in various places. The Master stayed there, come all over the bed, the floor, and his hand. The Master smiled sharply. 

"Come get it." he mouthed.   
~~~~

* * *

Thanks for reading! Or skipping to the end to read the end notes for some reason. Or to click TEH next button. .-. Or to go back in time. Or to go snog Sherlock while your at it, Hm? Or, fuck it, to not even read this far. Amazing mind reading skillz Mudda Fucka!  



	4. The Drums Snickered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabblish chapter. Sorry. >~< I make next one longer .3.<br /><br />In where the Doctor finds himself in the Master bedroom.

  
Author's note: Drabblish chapter. Sorry. >~< I make next one longer .3.<br /><br />In where the Doctor finds himself in the Master bedroom.  


* * *

The Doctor was speed walking down the corridor to get to the Master's room. He didn't care what the Master did, he just needed to *feel him.* He had made sure to turn off the console monitor so Jack couldn't see. He burst into the Master's room to find him lying exactly as he saw him last. The Doctor glided past the door and slammed it shut. He took his sonic out of his pocket and aimed at the camera. 

*Fizzle*

The core was dead. It wouldn't work until the Doctor fixed it. The Master smirked. The Doctor took a couple steps towards the Master. 

"Stop."

The Doctor halted. 

"What a good pet. Don't touch me this time. Don't touch me anywhere. Lick up every drop first. Then I may or may not change my mind. Begin~"

The Doctor immediately fell to his knees and  began with the floor, the bed. The Master put out his hand. The Doctor's tongue provoked the Master closer and closer. He shuddered. 

"Stop."

The Doctor stopped, as instructed. 

"Now, Only lick up my come. Nothing else."

The Doctor nodded and lapped at the come that speckled on the Master's thighs, pelvis, tip. The Master shuddered again. 

*Fuck Doctor no-Ungh~. Oh fuck it.*

The Master grabbed a handful of the Doctor's hair and pushed. The Doctor immediately gagged and pushed at the bed. The Master groaned. 

*Yes, Doctor, squirm for your air.*

The Doctor gagged and pulled away from the Master's grasp, coughing and hacking. 

"Master~"

"Sh."

The Master pushed his head down again. The Doctor gagged again. The Master let go, signaling the Doctor to continue. The Doctor bobbed his head and swirled his tongue skillfully. The Master groaned. 

*Damn. I'm getting soft.*

He needed something to make him feel in control.  He smiled. 

* * *

Thanks for reading! Or skipping to the end to read the end notes for some reason. Or to go lick Teh Next button. Mkaii .3.

.__________. Whale


	5. The Drums Waited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back! Ik sorry for the Long wait. .3. It's not progressing much but illtry and make it so it does next time. :*<br /><br />In which the Master tries his luck at escape.

  
Author's note: It's back! Ik sorry for the Long wait. .3. It's not progressing much but illtry and make it so it does next time. :*<br /><br />In which the Master tries his luck at escape.  


* * *

The Doctor woke with a jolt and realized he was in his bedroom, probably had crawled there after his snog with the Master. He'd fixed the camera and lied to Jack. He probably should have locked the Master's door, though.   
~~~~  
The Doctor shuffled into the kitchen, having vague memories of the night before, double checking his mind for any memory loss the Master may have caused. He rubbed his back for he was still very sore. Especially his... Never mind. He grabbed his favorite mug and poured the pre made tea into it. 

"Doctor?"

"Hm?" the Doctor asked groggily. 

"Are you really this boring in the morning?"

"Not everyone stays up all night carefully watching a trained sociopath."

"I could've watched him."

"And what would you have done after he killed you? By the time you would wake up he would be out the door."

"But, isn't the Tardis Icomorphic locked?"

"Either way," The Doctor paused and sipped his tea. "gotta be extra cautious." 

The Doctor smiled as the tea hit his pleasure spot. 

"Doctor..."

"Mhmm?"

"Why is the Master so, evil? Didn't you two used to be friends?"

The Doctor re told the story of their academy days as the Master wandered the Tardis corridors.   
~~~~  
*Stupid. The Doctor has gotten trustworthy in his old age. Leaving my door unlocked.*

The Master shuffled through a sliding door. A warm blast of air hit his face. He soon realized he'd walked into the main control room. He smiled.   
~~~~  
The Doctor was finishing his story as he and Jack jerked to the side as the Tardis hurled through time and space. 

"Did you leave the break on Jack?"

"Oh hah hah."

They both ran towards the main control room to find the Master awkwardly trying at the Icomorphic controls. Jack grabbed for his gun but the Doctor stopped him and shook his head. The Tardis whirred angrily and tried to shake the Master off of her. The Master wouldn't let go on the coord pattern manipulator and the control monitor. 

"Master..."

The Doctor motioned Jack to leave, hesitantly obliging. The Master turned quickly and shot a bolt at the Doctor's feet. Miss. The Doctor took a step towards him. 

"Master..."

"You've locked me up, haven't you?"

The Master crumpled to the floor. He covered his face with his hands. The Doctor wasn't sure what the Master was doing until he heard the whimper and sniffle, quite muffled by the Master's hoodie. 

"I would never-"

"Liar!"

"Master, please listen-"

"No, Doctor. You listen to me for once," the Master sighed.  "You win." the Master whispered into his sweater sleeve, hoping the Doctor wouldn't hear him. But he did, and it broke both his hearts. To have the Master say that, wow. The Master lifted his head to find those eyes, the same eyes of his Theta, pitying him. No. He isn't weak. 

"Master..."

"Get away from me!" The Master spat. He pushed himself across the metal grating with his socks. The Doctor took a step towards him. He hissed. The Doctor was inches away when the Master pounced up quickly and grabbed a handful of his hair. The Doctor yelped as he was throw to the floor, metal grating digging into his cheek. The Master pushed his head down, so he couldn't get up. 

"Mas...ter-"

"Won't you ever just shut up?"

"Ma-"

"Sh! Listen to your Master."

The Master drove a knee between the Doctor's legs and Held them apart. The Doctor jerked at the Master's quick painful movements. The Master Growled deeply as if he remembered something the Doctor had done to him before and wanted to hang it over him. He pushed into the Doctor's groin and smiled at the moan that escaped from the Doctor's red lips. The Doctor squirmed a bit but stopped as the Master pushed harder on his head and his groin.

"Might as well start begging now, Doctor."

The Doctor resisted the urge to comply.

"No-Master, don't."

The Master steadied his grip and pulled his face up, only to be slammed back Into the sharp metal grating. The Doctor whimpered.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Oh...Please Master I want your cock. I need you, Master. I need you to fuck me, Master."

The Master licked his neck sloppily. 

"Mm, there's my good boy."

"Yes, please."

"Are you a slut? Hm?"

"Yes Master, I'm your good slut. Unng~"

The Master slid a hand up the Doctor's shirt and lay it on his back. He could feel the Doctor's hearts beating rapidly. He snickered. 

"Do you want me to be nice to you? Hm?"

"Oh yes Master, please."

"If only your attitude didn't prevent me from it," the Master  pushed on his head hard. "Then we would have a spectacular time."

He smiled at the pure agony on the Doctor's face. He reached around and placed his hand firmly against the Doctor's pelvis. 

"Nng~"

The Master smiled cunningly. 

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Ung~"

"Is that a no?"

The Master pushed past the Doctor's belt and tapped his fingers on the Doctor's root. 

"N-no, Master..."

"Are you sure?"

The Master ground his leg deeper. The Doctor moaned. 

"Yes, Master. I-I'm sure..."

The Master wiped the disgust from his face and got up. The Doctor slid onto all fours and was in the process of getting up when the Master kicked him hard in the stomach. The Doctor fell, coughing. 

"Ungrateful."

The Master kicked him again, on the side of his cheek. 

"Unworthy."

The Doctor whimpered. The Master placed his foot on the Doctor's neck and pushed. 

"Unreliable."

The Doctor began a coughing fit. 

"P-lease Mast..."

The Doctor could speak no longer. The Master was determined to show him who was boss. 

"Little whore."

At this, he lifted his foot. The Doctor coughed and hacked. 

"Master-" he rasped. 

The Master glared at him angrily, then, without another word, left. He was satisfied with his lesson of the day. 

* * *

Thanks for TEH reads and shez. Blah blah skipped here to see end notes/next button. Yada yada. Anyway, there will be one. Urgh. :*


End file.
